Lifes Moments
by Cherrybobomb
Summary: Sometimes when things are lost, we try to move on and build new beginnnings. Unfortunately for Sumire it can be a bit messy especially being a reincarnated soul with no significant memories and a need to make karmic cycles right. Eventual OCxAizawa
1. Pilot

Once upon a time I was a person. I had hopes and dreams. I had fears and shame but then I fell from my body. I can't remember why I fell, all I can remember is the feeling of being lost in an expansive ocean with no senses to guide me. I was suspended but not moving ... or so I thought? I awoke and breathed for the first time and felt every fiber of my being came alive. It was incredible and frightening but I couldn't stay up much longer. I felt a strange but soothing touch cover me in warmth.

—————————— 4 years later

My name is Sumire Tani and I'm a reincarnated soul. I apologize dear reader but I don't have a more elegant way of putting it. I remember so much of my first few years of life. I remember how excited my new mommy and papa were to bring me home. The new colors I got over time and falling all over the place trying to use my new legs! I also remember the "dark place" but I try not to. Regardless my life is nice right now and I'm very grateful.

I go to school and we learn about the world around us like new words and being polite. We also learned about these things called quirks that are super powers. I haven't gotten mine yet but that's ok. The other kids at school have gotten theirs like Nanami with her poisonous tears or Sota and his kangaroo jumps. He's so lucky since he can almost always win at jump rope or tag.

"So sumire chan when are you gonna get your quirk? " asked a girl with owlish eyes ," I hope you aren't quirkless."

Er seriously did she have to bring that up now? Snack time is sacred and should not be muddled with worries like my lack of a quirk.

"Ah my mommy said I might be a late bloomer airi chan" I said with a smile biting my tongue

"Oh well I got mine yesterday, see!"

Airi's eye began to glow and look even larger then before ,practically blinding the other students at the table.

"Wow so cool" and "ah shes like a nightlight" the other children exclaimed with interest and awe.

" wow airi chan that's great"! , I said with a close eyed smile. This is so unfair! Even the bug eyed spoiled princess gets a quirk but not me. It's not even that cool ... ok maybe a little but it's still not fair!

"Don't worry, Sumire chan when I become a hero I'll save you. Quirkless losers need all the help they can get."

Oh. No. This . Stupid. Little. Glow. Bug. Didn't.

I gently laid down the crackers in my hand unto the plate and then body slammed the foolish brat. I felt incredible as if I could do any and everything!

"SUMIRE CHAN STOP! NOW!" ,Yelled my poor frightened teacher.

"Oh ... oh I'm sorry" , I said this as I looked around. The furniture in the room was floating. The teachers desk was practically on the ceiling. The bookcases and books scattered in the air. Some of the children floating and crying in fear. One of the few things left alone were my crackers.

Suddenly I felt extremely tired. I needed to sleep. I needed to be buried underneath dozens of blankets and rest. I fell face forward as did everything else in the room. I didn't mind though. I had gotten my quirk and it was all thanks to a glow bug.

——————————— 12 years later

My name is Sumire Tani and I'm a reincarnated soul. My quirk is psychokinesis and I am going to go to U.A. High School. I was blessed with kind parents and a great memory. This time I will make sure to remember everything so when I enter the dark space I won't feel lost.


	2. Eh

I'm a bit strange to say the least. People don't quite understand why I'm so optimistic and thats understandable. I can't really explain to them that I remember a time before I was born where I was a floating nothing. I wish I could but despite living in a world filled with incredible people , I'm not sure my claim of living before would go over well.

Even still I'm trying to get used to the idea of becoming a hero. I got into U.A. high and I guess it's because of my nice quirk. I can lift things with just a thought. It feels akin to subconsciously biting my lip. Its second nature at this point but I can never get over the slight adrenaline rush that comes when things first begin levitating. My quirk is pretty fun and lets me be lazy when I need to clean. But if I do it too much I could pass out.

I'm not sure how I got psychokinesis anyway. My moms quirk is making her long black hair grow fast. She's a hairstylist and a wig maker so it works for her I guess. My dad on the other hand is interesting. He can make any metal turn into whatever he likes. Despite having such a great quirk he just helps mom make new contraptions to better our hair salon. Oh but when I was younger, dad and I would have spoon bending contests.

I guess I'm a mutation all the way through huh? I love my family but i also feel slightly guilty. I sometimes feel deja vu and i wanna blame it on my old life but its so hard. I can't remember anything and it's so frustrating. Ack I should've been studying right now but I had to go into that stupid thought of not belonging. I guess I'll never belong here but I gotta try my best right.

Just as I'm getting into another one of my self pitying spirals, I felt a book hit the top of my head.

"You have that sad dog face again. Stop it", stated my favorite study buddy in the whole wide world. Shouta Aizawa was an aloof and no nonsense kid. He was logical and got things straight to the point.

"Ano ha sorry shouta-kun. Ah did ya get the answer to number 63?" I responded with a toothy smile.

" I did but you need to figure it out on your own.", shouta responded plainly," You won't be able to ask me for help when we're taking the test".

"Why can't ya just give me the answer this one time Shouta kun?", I whined with fakes tears dripping from my face, "I promise this is the last time I ask for the answer" I cried out

"Don't ask me to be your study buddy if you just want to be lazy", Shouta responded calmly, "While you try to figure it out I'm gonna take a nap."

Good old Shouta kun who never lets me off the hook. Call me a masochist or whatever but I appreciate people who keep me in line. My other classmates tend to goof off and all but I couldn't afford to do that. I needed to be a good hero so I can make it up to the parents who raised me. I needed to make it up to their real daughter The one who's life I stole.

WAP* "Didn't I tell you to stop with the sad dog face idiot", scolded Aizawa with a scowl.

"Didn't you say you were taking a nap! Go back to sleep you meanie", I cried back with a pout.

"You're obviously incapable of paying attention. Here's the formula for number 63 now input the numbers and work from there." Shouta said while actively ignoring my response.

I grumbled a bit but still did what he instructed. "Oh wow I got it! Look Shouta! Look!", I said with a smile

Shouta looked at the paper and back at me. "You still got it wrong. Do it again and slower" he said while putting his head down.

I couldn't help but smile at the kid. He may seem extremely gruff but deep down I knew he cared in his own way. I'll make sure to do well on this test so he won't have to be so tough on me this time. No matter what I've got to make it up to everyone.

—— a few days later

"Shouta kun! Shouta kun! Hey don't ignore me! Look I got a 90 on my test see!", Sumire yelled out with glee.

" Well done Sumire", Shouta said with a blink

Sumire began to smile brightly at Shouta and said, " it was all thanks to you! Thanks for studying with me!"

" Wow Shouta! You should tutor me as well!" Hizashi exclaimed

"No", was the only word the dark haired boy responded with. As he began to rest his head on the desk. He listened quietly as the two loud mouths began discussing how to possibly get him to tutor once again.

One thing was certain, he would get to the bottom of understanding the purple haired girl.

 **Authors note: well hello there! Thanks for reading my story. This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic and I'm a bit nervous so yeah regardless I appreciate you looking at my work. Thank you**


	3. Poof

riiiing*

"Hello thank you for choosing the Sozo hair salon, this is Sumire. how may I assist you?" Sumire answered the phone with a grimace trying to maintain her polite tone. It was nearing closing time for the salon and yet people still called asking if her mother or another stylist could squeeze them in for a cut. It was both frustrating and flattering as she couldn't help but feel proud of her mother.

Sumire's mother was the famed stylist and owner of Sozo hair, Hisa Tani. She was an energetic woman with beautiful long black hair that ended near her thighs. Hisa was by no means a strict employer or mother but she did have her own eccentric behavior. For instance...

"So Sumire when are you going to bring home a cute little boyfriend? Oh or a cute girlfriend!", Hisa questioned her red faced child.

"Mom, I told you. I'm not interested in anyone.", Sumire answered back while tidying up her phone station. "No one ever really pays attention to me anyway."

"Ah but honey, maybe you should be brave and make the first move. Look just because we're women that doesn't mean we can't take initiative" Hisa happily replied

"Yeah saids the lady who waited for dad to say something first" Sumire fired back with a smirk. Hisa simply smiled and finally said," sometimes Sumire you have to help another person become strong enough to do what is necessary". Hisa sucked her teeth and finished with ,"Your father is a gentle soul that waits for others and wants the best. He used to lack in confidence but now he truly is the man worth our time. Well let's get on with it and go home"

As her mother busied herself with closing,

Sumire had to wonder what exactly her mother meant. Did her mother to want to test her father to see how far he'd go for her? If he could put aside his fear or go with flow attitude for her? She didn't quite understand and she didn't particularly enjoy the idea of testing someone's affection. She firmly believed people for the most part showed how they really felt whether they wanted to or not.

———A few days later at school——-

"Ah I don't feel like going to the salon today", whined Sumire at her desk. It was the end of the day and her mother had texted her telling her they needed all hands on deck. Despite it being far away, her mother still insisted upon it as The shampoo girl ,Keiko, had gotten sick.

"It's not fair and I'm tired from learning so much", Sumire grumbled, "it's not like I get paid the same way as a reg employee anyway".

"Then tell her you can't go and that's it" Shouta responded, "its not beneficial to you and she can manage"

"What what?! I can't say no to my mom!" Cried the overwhelmed girl.

"This is pointless and unfair Sumire. We already decided to have a study session today and my grades won't be effected because of this". Shouta replied ," here give me the phone and let me talk to her".

"Ah no that's really ok " Sumire said with a smile. She thought to herself begging a god to come help her.

"It's not ok and you know it" The messy haired boy stated plainly

"But seriously my mom would freak" the poor girl cried

"I'll stop being your study partner" shouta said with a threatening look

"Shouta kun! ... fine here" Sumire said while handing him her phone.

Sumire couldn't even hear what was said as The typically relaxed boy had walked out of the classroom. She waited in anticipation to hear if she had to go or not. She began thinking of all the consequences that could arise and shivered in fear. How long would this take?

As she began to get up and find her study partner he reentered the classroom.

"You're mom said you need to study idiot". Shouta said, " pack up we're going to this cafe today. You're too loud for the library"

"Wait seriously? Thank you so much Shouta Kun! Please though you gotta tell me what she said!" Sumire pleaded

" maybe after you can get a higher score then me in the next test" shouta stayed

"So where's your kid ,Hisa?" One of the hairstylist asked as she got her dye mix ready

"Oh on a study date with her little boyfriend" Hisa said with a giggle

L


End file.
